


Fucking Around

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Lately, Ryan and Shane have been dancing around their attraction to each other. In days like these, Shane can't help himself and wish for a moment alone.





	Fucking Around

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I wrote five smut pieces in a week and I'm still wondering what's going on with me too. This one was based on [Lee's AMAZING art](https://bigdickmadej.tumblr.com/post/183915879558/are-you-still-taking-prompts-shane-masturbating), can't have better visual for this piece.
> 
> Thank you to my dear, dear [Naluh](https://beaniegara.tumblr.com/) for editing this work and supporting me all the time. You are an angel, love.
> 
> Now, If you have a tumblr and you liked this fic, please support me by reblogging the [original post](https://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/post/184485968317/fucking-around-shyan-fic)!

**Fucking Around**

_Fuck Ryan_ , Shane thought as he remembered the man’s smile, the way he had looked that day as he paraded around with his ass looking fantastic in those skinny black jeans of his.

There was no sound but his little panting, his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly before he let out a soft moan that echoed in the darkness of their set when his thumb caressed the crown of his dick to then move down, tracing the vein on the side and length of it.

He swallowed, trying to close his mouth only to sigh loudly as he thought of the little guy again and the spark in his eyes every time their not-yet-there flirting went on for longer than before, touching new territories that Shane would love to explore with him someday.

Someday was too late now, and fuck Ryan for being so gorgeous and full of life, sunshine on cloudy days, warmth when it rained, so perfect and so—

“Fuck!”

Not here.

Shane’s eyes opened, looking around for a second as he remembered that while most of his coworkers were already home or getting there, people were still around and someone could find him here, destroying the sanctity of Ghoul HQ because he couldn’t handle the way his co-host gave him those appreciative looks, bit his lip and then waved away with a light swig of his ass, knowing perfectly well Shane would be staring.

 _Fuck Ryan_ , goddammit he wanted him so much, it was driving him insane.

He focused on himself for a moment, slowly moving his hand on his cock before finally finding a rhythm to get him by. He wished he had lube with him, saliva never enough to make the movements smoother but he spit on his hand anyway, going south again to take himself and resume pumping.

His mouth opened slightly, letting out each tiny sound of his as the fantasy drew itself in his head:

Ryan as he was today, glasses on and hair in soft looking waves, those tiny curls of his. He was on his knees, looking up at Shane as his tongue moved carefully on his glans, covering it with his lips before sucking and Shane moaned. His free hand wandered around his chest, quickly disposing of the buttons of his shirt to have access to skin and finish faster.

In his head, Ryan had taken him whole easily, humming happily as he sucked on and looked up for approval. Shane moaned loud again, his left hand leaving his chest to cover his mouth, eyes closed as Ryan in his mind hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head down, up again, down slower, up carefully, down soft as velvet.

He bit the skin between his thumb and the rest of his fingers, silencing his own moans as he jerked himself off with Ryan bobbing his head gracefully, happy, like an expert in his head before the image changed.

 “Fuck, fuck—Ryan…”

His hand jerked faster, eyes still closed and forming tears of pleasure as he kept teasing his glans with his pre-come and biting his hand, the idea of maybe his cohost finding him like this and bending over their desk after throwing aside all the little mementos he loved to put there as reminder of older episodes, ass perfectly round and firm, thighs strong and thick, separated to present to Shane and indicate exactly what he wanted.

“Yes…”

In that daydream, dick harder than ever, Ryan’s hole was ready and wanting him so. His insides felt like wonder and Shane was certain that if he ever got to claim it in reality, he’d die in the spot a happy man.

The man had welcomed him inside his body with a loud moan in his imagination, hissing for his size, yet babbling as he begged for more and Shane bit his hand harder, saliva going down his chin and hand, Ryan calling him _Shane, Shane, Shane_ in a desperate attempt at making him go harder.

He fucked into him hard and deep in his fantasy, his hand trying to go as fast as it could, trying to cover all of him and emulate that sweet sensation of being buried inside someone, tight and hot.

Shane opened his eyes to their set, extra warm so suddenly, sweating and containing the sounds coming off his mouth while his hand worked the familiar movements to get him to his orgasm as fast as possible.

He looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes again as he moaned softly, fucking Ryan over their desk, his dick slapping on it with every thrust, his rim so beautiful around his cock, getting red and looking used, wide open for Shane only.

Ryan moaned, squeezing him inside him and Shane moaned in real life, making a better excuse of a hole with both his hands, fingers making a circle he fucked enthusiastically as he and Ryan in his imagination started to get more erratic in their movements.

His hips went up, thrusting into his hands, the chair making loud noises as it moved with each one of his thrusts. Shane could feel the pleasure burning down at the bottom of his belly, the way it built pressure that was soon expanding around his entire body as he shouted his orgasm in almost silence with Ryan’s name on the tip of his tongue.

Biting his bottom lip until it drew blood, Shane came at the same time Ryan was coming with him in his dream. He filled him, making Ryan smile as he jiggled his ass a little to show him how happy he was, how much he was enjoying himself at his mercy.

Shane felt his body relax, hands gross with his come but a wide smile still appeared on his face as he laughed alone, knowing well the smell may stay for a few hours and that tomorrow, Ryan was going to sit here at his side, not knowing what had happened just now.

Tomorrow, he thought as he took some paper from his notebook to clean his hands the best he could, tomorrow he was taking revenge on the little guy.

If Ryan could move his ass as he walked, wrapped in wonderful skinny black jeans, then Shane’s pink shirt needed to make a comeback and so did the well-trimmed beard.

Maybe tomorrow they could finally stop fucking around and just do each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://yaboybergara.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
